Conventionally, a technique of distributing advertisement, announcement or the like by utilizing a signage system has been known.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of distributing a content, on which metadata for managing a function of an apparatus is recorded, to an apparatus that is the target of distribution.